


Yuri!! on Air: Season 2 [Drunk Version]

by Annapods, arkadyevna, Hananobira, lavenderfrost, Opalsong, Rabble, RsCreighton, sisi_rambles, Syr, UstolemyNAME



Series: Yuri!! on Air (3 Ways) [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aphrodisiacs, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dragon sex, Dragon-Human Relationship, Drinking, Drunk Recording, Fic within a Fic, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Voices, Needs More Hand Lotion, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podficcer AU, Size Kink, Telepathy, Virginity Kink, Xeno, Yuri Plisetski's Foul Mouth, Yurio Style, media fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfrost/pseuds/lavenderfrost, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabble/pseuds/Rabble, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syr/pseuds/Syr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UstolemyNAME/pseuds/UstolemyNAME
Summary: Yuri & Otabek do podtogether.Otabek writes. Kinky kinky porn. Yuri has feelings. They record together. Yuri makes Geogi weep with his skill at grand gestures.





	Yuri!! on Air: Season 2 [Drunk Version]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yuri!! on Air: Season 2 [Text Version]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869510) by [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong). 



> This was recorded on New Years Eve. The annual Dragon Porn to ring in the New Year. We had people from lots of different places this time. Most of us were very drunk. It was fun to record and I hope you enjoy listening to it.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Yuri%20On%20Ice/Yuri%20on%20Ice%20Season%202%20Drunk.mp3) | 1:19:58 | 73.3 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
